OS F Alzak x Aries : Accepte moi
by Mei-chan Uzumakilov
Summary: Un loup qui veut une amie ? C'est la bonne. Un loup avec une conscience humaine oui, mais lui, ce n'est qu'un animal normal.


**Accepte moi**

 **L** a belle courait, ces fins cheveux roses dans les airs, elle profitait de sa jeunesse pour faire du sport. Elle aime le sport. Son corps est fin, musclé comme il faut, seulement, il lui en faut toujours plus. Elle ne veut pas devenir comme ces filles qui sont dernières en course. Son corps doit être féminin, sexy et parfait. Le décor du parc se montrait devant elle. Les enfants jouaient dans du sable, d'autres dans des balançoires. Les feuilles orange d'automne sont magnifiques, elle aime les voir les feuilles d'érables s'étalé sur le sol. Pas de cerisier dans ce parc, non, car elle en est allergique donc elles les évitent. Elle respire profondément l'air, le sourire aux lèvres, le monde est merveilleux. Non ?

 **L** a fille descendit une pente et s'arrêta au bord d'un lac bleu. Il y a très peu de poissons à l'intérieur, c'est pour ça qu'elle y va pour y nageai. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle pourrait très bien aller à la piscine d'à côté. Seulement, il a là-bas des gens. Et Aries évite le plus que possible les gens, c'est pour ça qu'elle court dans les parcs les plus restreints et près des lacs sans pêcheur. Elle ne va pas à l'école. Elle a ses professeurs particuliers. Ce n'est pas l'ordi qui la retire du monde, car elle n'y va jamais. Elle n'a que son portable pour la musique ou pour communiquer avec ses anciennes copines. Et encore, ces amies ne lui parlent presque jamais à cause de comment elle ne répond que des nons aux invitations. Aries n'y peut rien. Son cœur se sert trop, sa respiration est trop dure à remettre dans l'ordre, sa timidité trop grande, elle ne peut qu'apprécier de loin les gens. Les gens ont l'air si sain. Surtout les enfants, ils sont si mignons et innocents. Aries n'est pas timide avec les enfants et fait en sorte qu'ils restent gentils entre eux. Les avortons l'aiment bien. Pour son charisme, sa gentillesse, et ces habits toujours poilus. La fille aime bien les animaux, évidemment, surtout ceux qui sont élégants et rapides, comme le loup, le léopard ou bien le chat.

 **A** ries fait du sport pour être libre. Pour ne pas se sentir enfermé dans une prison, sa maladie ne l'empêchera pas de prendre soin d'elle. Même si le parc est déjà assez stressant, car comme elle, des gens courent. Les regarder dans les yeux, ça, jamais. Regarder leurs chaussures grinçantes sur le sable est suffisant. Attendre des bonjours sans pouvoir y répondre, ça lui donne envie de se pardonner toute sa vie. Elle ne peut que se morfondre sur elle. D'avoir cette maladie horrible, d'avoir eu ce passé traumatisant, d'être née complètement timide.

 **B** izarrement, Aries aperçut deux fois à la suite la même paire de chaussures. Le hasard. Non, la troisième est encore la même paire. Accompagnée de la même voix. Elle s'arrêta, regardant avec insistance les pieds de l'inconnue. Elle doit ressembler à une débile.

 **L** ui aussi, c'est arrêter. Le cœur d'Aries se serra tellement qu'elle du mettre ces deux bras contre sa poitrine. Elle se précipita d'un coup sec dans la longue montée. Elle ne va pas aller dans la flotte habillée non plus. Surtout qu'elle est justement en train d'apprendre à nager seule. Donc elle court, des bruits outragent la suivait, mais que lui veut-il à la fin ? Aries alla dans la petite forêt, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas se prendre les arbres, les ronces, et les racines trop épaisses. Elle tomba subitement dans une sorte de trou. Sa cheville lui fit mal, elle manqua de crier, mais mit une main sur sa propre bouche. De grand pas s'avançait vers elle. Elle regarda au-dessus d'elle, et vit un gigantesque saut. Car oui, elle est tombée assez bas. Elle vit un dos. Juste un sweat rouge avec un jogging noir. Elle vit la face. Juste un adolescent.

 **A** ries le regardait avec une petite larme au coin de l'œil. Elle tenait fermement sa cheville. Le garçon avait des cheveux noirs qui se rebellaient et partaient dans tous les sens. Il était grand. Il ne faisait pas vraiment peur. Mais qu'importe la personne, Aries, elle, avait peur.

\- Tu as mal à la cheville ? **Demanda le garçon.**

 **A** ries clignotait plusieurs fois les yeux puis secoués sa tête, ne pouvant sortir des mots. Le garçon se rapprocha d'elle, elle recula, sa phobie prend sur elle. Elle respire gravement, son cœur va bientôt s'arracher de sa place, elle va bientôt tomber dans les pommes.

\- ... J'ai compris ... **Chuchota le garçon.**

 **I** l lui tourna le dos. La fille vit de ces yeux stupéfaits le garçon sedéshabillait. Elle bégayait d'arrêter. Quand il eut fini, il se transforma peu, a peu. Des poils poussaient, ils étaient noirs bruts, ces crocs sortaient, son museau s'allongea. Il fut vite à quatre pattes et quand il se retourna, il ne fut qu'autre qu'un loup flamboyant. Subitement, le cœur d'Aries reprit son battement tranquille, sa respiration recommença son cours, ces membres se déraidir. Le loup s'avança vers elle et lécha sa cheville. Elle avance doucement sa main vers lui, il leva la tête et ils se regardèrent.

\- Tu... A l'air gentil... Mais je vais rentrer chez moi. **Dit Aries encore chamboulé.**

 **E** lle se leva, trouva un long bout de bois et s'y aida pour marché dans la forêt. Elle savait bien que le loup la suivait, mais elle ne pouvait que penser au garçon. Il était beau. Oui vraiment. Comment aurait pu-t-il devenir un loup ? Impossible. Elle doit avoir rêvé, surement. Un garçon ne se déshabille pas comme ça, et surtout, ne devient pas un animal ! C'est juste un loup. Un gentil loup. Et elle va surement faire une bonne grosse sieste chez elle pour reprendre ces esprits. Aries se dépêcha de sortir de la forêt, et fut obligé de prendre un long chemin pour contourner les chemins complets et arriva enfin chez elle. Au moins, elle n'a pas perdu son sens de l'orientation. Elle entra chez elle, laissant le loup dehors. Ce n'est qu'un loup, il va rentrer chez lui.

 **E** lle prit une longue douche, laissant couler les larmes de la pluietraversée son corps sur chaque recoin. Elle fermait les yeux, elle en est sûr maintenant, elle a juste couru, rencontré un loup, et est rentré chez elle. Il n'a jamais eu de garçon. Il n'en aura jamais. Une fille comme elle, ne peut trouver l'amour. Comment pourraitelle touche un garçon ? Elle fait ses cours uniquement par Skype sur l'ordi de sa mère. Elle n'a pas de père. Il n'est pas mort. N'aitpas en prison. Il a juste abandonné sa mère dès le début. À quoi bon un père ingrat, autant faire sans. Elle ne peut que, depuis son enfance, regarder les gens normaux, les familles, les étudiants,les personnes âgées et tous les autres jusqu'à sa mort. Regarder. Et encore. Si elle perd sa vue, elle sera quoi, hein . Juste une aveugle. Autant en finir maintenant.

 **M** ais là, maintenant, se séchant le corps, frottant le dos et les hanches, elle ne pense qu'à ce loup. Ou bien ce garçon. Non, j'ai dit qu'il n'avait pas de garçon. Elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps et de ces cheveux. Elle sortit de la pièce suffocante et s'habilla dans sa chambre, mit son pyjama jaune.

\- Je suis rentré ! Viens un instant s'il te plaît ! **Dis sa mère en ouvrant la porte de l'entrée et hurlant comme d'habitude.**

 **A** ries bailla, puis se dirigea vers sa mère qui parler toute seule. Ou pas. Pas possible. Que fait ce loup noir à la maison ?

\- Ma... Man... Ce loup... **Barbouille-t-elle.**  
\- Je l'ai trouvé devant la maison le pauvre chou ! Je me suis dit que comme tu voulais un chien pour Noël et bien pourquoi pas un loup.  
\- Maman... Un loup... C'est un loup. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire... Bref, je ne veux pas ce loup ici ! Fous le dehors !  
\- Quoi ? Mais regarde-le, il n'a nulle part où aller... Aller fait un effort. **Incita sa mère.**  
\- Maman arrête de jouer la gosse ! ... Tu t'occupes de lui. Je n'en veux pas.  
\- Bons dieux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu te faire, il ne demande qu'une amie !  
\- Laisse tomber.

 **U** n loup qui veut une amie ? C'est la bonne. Un loup avec une conscience humaine oui, mais lui, ce n'est qu'un animal normal. Aries mangea. Avoir ce sauvage par loin d elle en train de manger une gamelle de pâté pour humain la fait se sentir désorienter. Elle ne sait même plus pourquoi elle ne le voulait pas. Il est assez mignon. Elle partit vite de table et alla ce coucher directement. Elle ferma évidemment la porte. Dormir. Il faut dormir. Dort et ne te réveille pas. Elle aimerait mourir en dormant, ça lui évitera le lendemain identique. Les yeux lourds se ferment, la pensée est loin, le cœur bat toujours. Elle ronfle.

 **E** lle se réveilla, en se demandant si c'était le matin, seulement, il faisait toujours noir. Elle allait se rendormir quand elle entendit sa porte grinçait. Elle fut tout d'abord stressée et se demanda quoi faire. C'est quand elle ressentait un poids sur le lit qu'elle y sortit vite toute affolais. Elle prit tout ce qu'elle trouvait pour le lançais m'importe ou. Crayon, trousse, feuille, livre, cédérom, manga, tout passait par ses mains pour se faire éjecter sur une cible ou le lit. L'ombre tomba d'un coup sur elle et ça l'étala sur son bureau vide. Aries secoué tous ces membres sans que l'ombre puisse la toucher, elle tomba d'elle-même dans sa furie sur le sol. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur tombant sur sa cheville pas encore soignée. Elle était tombée avec l'ombre qui semblait être furieuse.

\- ARRÊTE MAMAN ! **Sanglota la fille.**

 **O** ui, c'était sa mère. Sa mère est extrêmement somnambule et s'avère être très brusque quand elle dort. C'est pour cette raison que son père a fuie sans la sauver. C'est pour ça qu'elle a gigantesquement peur des humains. Dans la nuit, elle voit la forme de l'humain, elle en a peur. Le noir, ce n'est rien, les coups eurent, font mal. Aries ressue plusieurs coups dans la tête, elle criait à l'aide. Les larmes, les crient, sa barrière de bras, ne sert à rien contre une âme furieuse.  
Comment peut-elle fuir ? Elle a peur des humains, peur de vivre, peur de sa propre ombre. Elle ne peut que baisser la tête et courir.

 **L** a lumière s'alluma.

 **U** n garçon sépara la mère et lui donna une violente gifle pour la réveiller. Tandis qu'Aries se mit accroupi sur elle-même pleurant, encore et encore, une honte grandissait en elle. Ne la regarde pas. Garçon loup. Beau garçon. Il a l'air si libre, il va ou il veut, quand il veut, il n'a peur de rien. Aries est jalouse. Ne pas vouloir croire en un garçon qui peut se transformer à un loup est débile. Elle l'a vu de ces yeux. Elle y croyait, mais qu'au fond d'elle.

 **L** e garçon était nu. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de prendre dans ces bras Aries. Il frottait sa main contre son dos grelottant, il lui chuchota son nom. Moi s'est Alzak. Elle se lâcha complètement et cria au creux de son cou. Quand elle eut fini. Le garçon put parler.

\- Tu as une phobie sociale n'est-ce pas . En tant que loup, j'arrivais à le percevoir...  
\- Alzak... **Chuchota Aries triste en le regardant.**

La fille fut surprise de ne rien ressentir devant le garçon. Il avait bien un visage familier, mais aussi une paire d'oreilles sur sa tête d'ange. Elle entendait même le tapotement d'une queue d'animaux sur le sol. Alzak sourit rien que pour elle.

\- Ma forme mi-loup mi humain ne te fait rien n'est-ce pas.  
\- Non. **Dit-elle étonner.**  
\- Alors tu n'as plus qu'à m'accepter, je veux être ton ami...

 **A** ries prit dans ces bras son premier et fidèle ami.


End file.
